Keep Me Warm
by BiteMyTongue
Summary: Bella meets a boy her age who is being ignored by all his friends, and being the new kid in town means she has no one to talk to. It makes for the beginning of a beautiful friendship. One that involves, werewolves, vampires, magic, and falling in love.


Author's Note

Second story in the Teen Wolf Crossover universe for me! Sorry if I don't get all the character's mannerisms right, but oh well.

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella looked around the small town in wonder, she would never know why her mom choose this place to live, but she wasn't against the small town feel it had. She turned her head seeing a boy her age sitting at a park bench, she could just tell by the look in his eyes that he was radiating sadness. She kneeled to her dog and ruffled his fur before she unhooked the leash from his collar. "Go say hello, Sanders." She whispered into his ear, she stood up and her dog was already across the park. Jumping at the boy and licking his face, she approached slowly hearing the boy laughing.

"Scooby doo, you're real." She heard him say as he pet the dog happily.

"Actually, his name is Sanders and he's not too good at solving mysteries." She responded approaching and taking the seat beside him on the bench. "I'm Bella, the owner."

The boy smiled sheepishly. "Stiles." He responded politely. "He's adorable."

Bella smiled reaching up to pet Sanders' fur. "Yeah he is, he sort of lives for the attention. Most people are terrified of him because of his height, but he's actually a big cuddler."

"How old is he?" Stiles questioned smiling as the dog licked his face.

"Just turned three." Bella responded with a smile.

Stiles looked over at her in curiously. "Did you just move into town?"

"Yeah, my mom wanted to live somewhere with a lot of sun, my step-dad got a job here at the local hospital. I decided to see if I could get to know the town a bit." Bella responded with a shrug. "You're sort of the first person I've met in this town."

"Well, it's Beacon Hills, it's not that exciting around here." Stiles responded with a small shrug.

Bella smiled, "I've noticed that. Do you want to grab lunch? I sort of have no idea where to go to get good food."

"Um. Yeah sure." Stiles said in shock. "Just fair warning, I'm sort of like the nerdiest guy in school."

Bella laughed, "You seem like a good guy, so that's really all that matters."

-Page Break-

Bella sighed as she and Stiles entered the hospital. Stiles was holding Sanders' leash as she tightly squeezed the cloth around her hand. "Hi, can I see Dr. Cullen? It's Isabella, his daughter."

Stiles frowned, "I'm sorry. This isn't exactly the best way to spend your first day in Beacon Hills.'

"Bella?" Carsile said coming into the waiting room. "What happened, love?"

Bella blushed lightly. "I made a friend and then ended up cutting my hand in a diner when a glass broke. Normal occurrences in my day."

Carlisle carefully unwrapped the cloth from Bella's hand. "Doesn't seem like you're going to need any stitches. I'm just going to get this cleaned up and bandaged up." He looked to the boy who stood beside Bella. "Hello, I'm Carlisle"

Stiles smiled, slightly stunned at the man's unnerving beauty. "Stiles."

Bella smiled, "Good way to start your first day, huh?"

Carlisle grinned, "Let's just hope that your Mother's day is going better than this. Follow me, I'll get you cleaned up in time for you to head back to your lunch."

Stiles followed the man and Bella. He watched curiously as the man very carefully cleaned Bella's wound, he was even careful to tilt her head away so she wouldn't look when he was washing it.

"Stiles, are you in the same grade as Bella?" Carlisle questioned as he finished bandaging up her cut.

"Yes, sir." Stiles responded clutching tightly to the leash in his hands, he couldn't explain why he was so nervous around the older man.

Bella smiled, "He's promised to help me locate my classes when school starts back up again."

"That's very nice of him." Carlisle responded as he stood. "Be careful with the rest of the day, Bella. I would prefer not to see you in here again. It was a pleasure to meet you young man."

Stiles sighed out in relief as Carlisle left. "He's terrifying, but I sort of still want to be his best friend."

Bella laughed, "Yeah, he has that effect on people. My mom was in love with him the moment they met. Weirdly enough, it was at the hospital after I fell and sprained my ankle." Bella responded coming to a stand. "You still want to get lunch. Or did I scare you away?"

Stiles laughed, "I sort of love your dog, so let's go get curly fries. I think we're going to have to go Sally's now."

-Page Break-

Bella lay on the couch, watching an old horror movie, both her parents were out enjoying their evening together as a couple. Sanders was curled up at her feet chewing on a toy she had gotten him the day before. She sighed as she didn't want to get up to get a water bottle, she closed her eyes and focused her magic on grabbing a bottle from the fridge and floating it to her. She opened her eyes when she felt the bottle hit her hand. She reached for her phone as it vibrated on the coffee table.

 _Best friend ditched me. Again. I have two tickets to go see the new Annabelle movie in 45 minutes._

Bella grinned at Stiles' message, she texted back her response before getting up from the couch. After a few weeks she figured out that the reason he was so sad was because all his friends had slowly been ditching him. He was good company, so she was happy to fill in the space of a friend. She placed on her shoes and grabbed Sanders leash and headed out messaging Stiles that she would pick him up.

She got to his house in no time, smiling as Stiles almost instantly jumped into her car. Greeting her dog before he greeted her, "Just fair warning, if I get any nightmares I'm blaming you." Bella commented as she started driving again.

Bella listened as Stiles babbled on and on about the movie and the reviews it had received. She gasped out as a car came crashing into them. She held her hand out stopping the glass from the windshield from piercing Stile's skin. Bella slowly pushed the glass onto the floor before she turned to Stiles with wide eyes. "I can explain."

"You have magic." Stiles said in awe. "Like really strong magic. Are you a witch? I thought witches were usually evil, the ones I've encountered are usually very angry."

Bella sighed out in relief. "It's hard to explain, but you know about witches and stuff?"

"Yeah, my best friend that's been ditching me is a werewolf." Stiles said in astonishment. They both turned their heads as sirens wailed in the distance. "We're going to have to explain how we didn't get hurt."

Bella smiled and shrugged. "Easy. We had our seatbelts on, it was a minor accident, the window broke, but the glass landed in our laps, luckily. Just simple half-truths should work in this situation."

Bella sat on the curb of the street as they towed her car away. Stiles' dad was handling the situation with the other driver, while Stiles clutched to Sanders for comfort.

"Bella! Isabella!" Renee shouted pushing through the crowd and at once wrapping her daughter in a hug.

"Hun, your strength." Carlisle interrupted gently resting a hand on Renee's back. "Bella, love, you're alright? Stiles? Did either of you get hut?"

"Nope. Not a scratch." Stiles answered immediately.

Bella rolled her eyes, realizing that Stiles didn't know about her magic. "I stopped the glass before it could hurt Stiles and I. And now Stiles knows what I can do when it comes to magic."

Carlisle sighed, he stepped forward and tilted Stiles' head to the side. "You didn't stop it well enough, he's got a small scratch on the side of his face."

"That was from hitting the roof of the car on my way out." Stiles responded with a sigh. "How did you notice it? None of the paramedics noticed it when they checked me over."

"Carlisle and my mom are vampires. He smelt the blood coming from the wound, Stiles." Bella responded easily before the sheriff came over to them. Bella stood by Stiles as their parents spoke to each other. "Your friends are werewolves, my parents are vampires, we're supposed to be mortal enemies."

Stiles laughed, "Not really, you're magic and Deaton says I have a spark, so I think we're supposed to be friends." Stiles paused and watched Bella's parents. "But will Carlisle suck my blood if I get a papercut?"

"Stiles, they feed from blood bags and animals, they're not bloodthirsty monsters." Bella responded with an eye roll. She pet Sanders head and smiled as he nuzzled into the palm of her hand.

"You never know when it comes to these types of things. I thought vampires didn't exist, Deaton says they were pretty much a legend." Stiles responded with a frown.

"Vampires are secretive creatures by nature. They don't interact with other creatures, and the number one rule in their world is keep the secret. Most creatures, including werewolves, just assume they died out a long time ago." Bella responded with a shrug. "Carlisle is close to 600 years old, my mom turned a few years ago. Vampires have survived for so long because they know how to hide, only other vampires know what a vampires' weakness is."

-Page Break-

Bella held out her hand to Stiles, "Okay. Just try and do what I'm doing." Bella said she placed an empty mug on the palm of her hand and it very carefully floated above her palm. She let it land back on her palm before moving it onto Stiles' palm. "Just breathe and focus."

Stiles squinted his eyes and the mug slowly began to shake and lifted off the palm of his hand. "I did it!"

Renee entered the living room and glanced at the two. "Excellent job, sweetie." Renee said ruffling Stiles' hair before she headed towards the door. "Bells, I'm heading out to work. Carlisle is working late, so be sure to go to bed at a reasonable time. And Stiles, get home safely or use the guest bedroom, I don't want you putting yourself in danger. Magic or no magic, you need to be careful in this town."

Stiles smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, I wouldn't worry, my dad has drilled into me the whole safety thing."

Bella laughed, she removed the mug from Stiles hand as her mother exited the house. "Wordless magic is the hardest. Now that you're starting to get the hang of it, using spells will be easier."

"How did you learn all of this?" Stiles questioned with a sigh reaching over to grab a slice of pizza.

"Carlisle has met a lot of magical beings in his time. You should see his collection of beasties. He has information on everything, the best part is that he's read all of them and his perfect memory makes him the best reference for everything." Bella responded with a smile as she grabbed a slice of the pizza. Stiles' half of the pizza had a little bit of everything, hers was vegetarian. "I'll show them to you sometime, Carlisle keeps them all in his study."

Stiles sighed out, "First day of senior year tomorrow."

Bella grinned, "You don't seem so excited. Something up? Your friends still ignoring you?"

"They have Danny and Lydia now, they don't need me to do their research or to be their comedic relief. They have takeout for their food needs, and I'm not a werewolf so I'm not really a part of their pack." Stiles responded with a frown.

Bella gave a small smile. "If it makes you feel better, you're sort of a part of this coven now."

Stiles laughed with a grin. "I traded in the werewolves for a coven of vampires. Life can't get any stranger."

"You should wait." Bella said with a grin. "Carlisle has more in his coven, they're all just spread out all over the place. Rosalie and Emmett are in Paris, Alice and Jasper are in Canada and Edward and Riley are in England at Oxford. You're in great company."

"They're all mated, right?" Stiles questioned as he chewed his pizza.

Bella nodded, "Yeah, all of them are happily married and in love. It's sweet, but a little annoying when we're all together, I'm just happy I don't have enhanced hearing, I can imagine that's awkward."

"Just giving you another warning, I'm really not at all popular. I might ruin your image." Stiles responded with a frown as he braced himself for her to tell him that she wouldn't talk to him at school.

Bella shrugged, "We're friends, Stiles. I don't particularly care what people think of me."

"HEY!" Stiles said as he remembered something. "Did the school give you permission to bring Sanders with you?"

Bella sighed, "They said no. He's registered as my service dog, but unless I give a detailed medical history to prove that I need to have him they won't let me take him. Carlisle just says I should be more careful about watching my magic. I think the fact that you and I are in the same year has him a bit more relaxed."

"Glad I could help. By the way, he still simultaneously scares me to death and makes me want to be his best friend." Stiles responded with a grin. "He's just so nice. I can't imagine him ever getting angry."

Bella laughed, "He rarely does."

-Page Break-

Bella set her books down in her math class and grinned as Stiles entered moving quickly to take the empty seat beside her. "Good first day so far?" She questioned as he slumped down in his seat and rested his head on the desk.

"I've been here my entire life and I feel like no one knows who I am. This is your _first_ day and everyone is pretty much bending over backwards to be your best friend. I hate high school and the hierarchy of this place." Stiles said with a groan, he moved turning his head to look at Bella. "I also hate pre-cal."

Bella smiled, "You're being overdramatic. If it makes you feel better, you're sort of the closest thing I've ever had to a best friend."

"Does sort of make me feel better. There's only two more periods until lunch." Stiles responded with a sigh. "I need fuel to survive the rest of this day."

Bella reached into her bag and pulled out a zip lock bag with a brownie inside. She slid it over to Stiles. "Energize yourself."

Stiles perked up, he knew Bella made these the night before and she was a great baker. "You're an angel." He responded chewing a large part of the brownie.

Bella laughed, "And you're a caveman." She grabbed a tissue and handed it to Stiles. "You are a five-year-old."

"Yeah, but for some reason we're still friends. By the way, this morning I woke up floating above my bed. Do you know why? I don't want to scare my dad by pulling an exorcist on him, and this face is far too handsome to be put through an exorcism."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Your magic is building up, you just need to start using it more. That's why I have Sanders, remember, great Danes are amazing at sensing when your magic is about to explode. After school, we'll do some simple spells and it should help you gain control. You basically just should start using your magic more. Once your body becomes used to the new strength your magic offers, you'll be fine. Then you just should start working on your emotions, if you get too angry or too sad your magic will channel itself into that feeling. Did you not read the journal I gave you? It was from a very experienced spark."

Stiles shrugged as the lesson started, he leaned over to Bella with a frown. "It's a little hard to read something in old English. Besides, she drones on about the levitation for like ten pages, I'm already passed that."

Bella rolled her eyes, "I left a post it note on the inside front cover telling you which pages to read."

"Oh." He responded with a sigh. "I'll get to it later… well, eventually."

-Page Break-

Stiles sighed out as Scott pulled him towards the table with all the others. It stung a bit that Scott was only paying attention to him now because they were forced to be in the same building at the same time. Stiles sat down at the table and listened half-heartedly at his friends spoke idly about school and pack details. It was strange to him as he felt uncomfortable listening to them all discuss their pack dealings, it was almost as if he was hearing confidential information that wasn't meant for his ears. He looked around the cafeteria and couldn't spot Bella anywhere.

A few minutes later he spotted Bella walking in with the dance squad. He narrowed his eyes as Bella laughed at something they said, she looked happy. He turned back to his friends as they were speaking directly to him.

"What did you end up doing all summer?" Allison questioned curiously. "We rarely saw you."

Stiles almost wanted to be a bit petty and say they didn't see him because they were all actively ignoring him. Instead he shrugged his shoulders. "I was busy, my dad wanted me to do normal human teenage things."

Lydia sighed, "She's really beautiful." All eyes turned to her and she rolled her eyes at them. "The new girl, Bella. It's infuriating, her mother and father are both gorgeous, I met them at the hospital fundraiser a few weeks ago. Her dad is an amazing doctor, and her mom is a former ballet performer. I was hoping the myth was true, two beautiful people can't make a gorgeous offspring, but she's infuriatingly naturally beautiful."

Erica smirked, "Scared she might win for homecoming queen this year?"

Lydia scoffed, "She's beautiful, but she's too quiet. She doesn't have what it takes to campaign for the title. I just thought we'd discuss that there's a new student in town who's abnormally beautiful, she could be a siren or a succubus. Last I remember we were trying to be proactive about spotting odd new people in town."

"She's just a new student who happens to be pretty. Don't you think you're overthinking this?" Stiles responded with a frown. "If you none of the wolves have caught something off with her scent, I think that proves something."

Lydia frowned as Stiles didn't usually argue with her. "She could be a spark like you, they wouldn't be able to notice anything off about her."

Stiles used one of the small spells Bella showed him to mask his heartbeat, as he didn't want to be caught lying. "I don't feel anything from her, so try again. You're just judging a new student who happens to be better looking than you."

Stiles didn't need to be a wolf to know that everyone at the table was surprised by his comment. It was no secret that he had worshipped Lydia, so the sudden change in attitude shocked the table. He returned to his lunch and idly picked at the salad he had grabbed. He regretted not grabbing the pizza.

-Page Break-

Bella opened the door to her house in surprise, "Stiles? It's 8am on a Saturday. What are you doing here?"

Stiles shifted nervously. "I think you're better looking than Lydia." He blurted out, he hit himself on the forehead at the outburst. "No. That's not what I meant. Wait, I actually do mean it. I just…"

Bella laughed, "Come in, Stiles. I'll make breakfast while you try to figure out how to ask me out on a date."

"Any tips?" Stiles questioned entering the house.

"I like Italian food." Bella responded with a smile. "If it makes it easier on you, there's a 99% chance I'll say yes."

"It's not easier because now all I can focus on is that 1%." Stiles responded with a frown. "But maybe I'll figure it out once I have food."

Bella smiled, "Take your time. We have all day."

-Page Break-

Bella laughed happily as Stiles tried to dance, but he was falling over himself. She moved and stood behind him wrapping her arms around his waist to still him while she pressed her head against his back. "Please stop. You're just trying too hard."

Stiles smiled, "Your mom says I have real talent."

"My mom thinks you're sweet for trying, she doesn't want to burst your bubble." Bella responded with a smile. "I finished my training for today, want to go order out and make out on the couch?"

Stiles grinned, "That's _exactly_ what I want to do." He moved taking her hand and leading her out of the dance studio. He heard Bella shout a goodbye to her mother before they made their way to Bella's car. He caught the keys from Bella and got into the driver's seat, he had noticed that since the small car accident a few months back she had been reluctant to drive.

He smiled as he heard Bella order the food, he was correcting her when she got his order wrong. He looked over at the brunette and was almost in awe that they were dating. She looked over at him as he parked in her driveway. "You okay in that head of yours? You haven't said a word in about two minutes, I would think you're having some sort of brain injury."

Stiles grinned, "I'm trying to decide what movie we're going to end up watching. I'm thinking the New Conjuring movie."

Bella groaned, "I hate those movies." She responded getting out of the car. "You only like watching them because you're a horrible boyfriend who enjoys seeing his girlfriend in fear."

Stiles grinned, "You've got it right on the dot."

-Page Break-

"Sheriff." Carlisle said in a soothing tone. "We're aware that whomever took our children was not human. You have to give us a couple of days to find them, if they didn't kill them here they won't kill them out there."

Renee stepped forward her anger itching under her skin, but she needed the sheriff to keep the police away. "The blood on the wall belongs to one of the people who took her. We'll find them with ease, just give us the chance to try. We don't need the police interfering and ruining the trail the kidnappers have set."

"Carlisle." Alice interrupted stepping into the conversation. "Jasper's already tracking the scent, it seems to be heading towards Washington."

Renee sighed in relief. "How are you already here?"

"I got a bad feeling, so Jasper and I left Canada and ran here as fast as we could. I'm sorry. If we had been faster we would've been able to help." Alice responded with a frown.

The sheriff sighed, "You have one day, after that I'm sending all my men to find my son."

Carlisle nodded, "Rest assured, we'll bring him back." Carlisle watched the Sheriff walk away, and by the tension in his shoulders Carlisle knew the man was having a rough time. Carlisle turned to Alice. "Has Jasper been able to track Bella's scent closely or is it just a distance track?"

Alice nodded, "We came across it entering town. It's distant, but Jasper also caught the scent of shifter so he's sure they're heading to Washington. The house does reek of shifter."

Carsile nodded, "I know." He grabbed Renee's hand and held it tightly. "We fear they're planning to take her back to La Push to finish their idiotic ritual. We can't face them all alone, the shifters might be inexperienced, but the 12 of them outnumber the four of us."

Alice frowned, "It would take the others hours to fly into the states. By then they would already start the ritual, and if they don't get the result they want they'll kill Stiles."

Renee sighed, "Carlisle, I think we need to consider speaking to the werewolves. They were his friends they might be willing to help us in this situation."

Carlisle nodded, "Let's go find the Sheriff, he'll be able to help us get in contact with the wolves."

-Page Break-

Bella blinked her eyes open and saw Stiles' body on the floor. She tried to walk over to him, but shouted out in pain as her legs felt like they were burning. She looked down at her legs to see that they were twisted in an odd angle and they were beginning to swell.

"Bells." Stiles said coming to stand groggily. "Bells. Are you okay? Where are we?" He gasped back as he saw her legs. "What happened?"

Bella pushed back the tears in her eyes. "Stiles, you need to get out of here and run."

Stiles shook his head, "No. We'll use our magic, and we'll get out of here together."

Bella shook her head. "Stiles, I can't physically move, and if you stay they'll kill you. You need to leave, hide your scent and try and get in contact with my parents."

Stiles shook his head, "No. See, you're my girlfriend so I'm not leaving your side." Stiles looked around and noticed they had to be in the back of a van. "We're on the road."

Bella laid back down. "I'm getting dizzy, Stiles."

Stiles nodded, "It's the pain." He responded pressing a hand to her forehead, she had a fever. He quickly removed a sock and dabbed at the blood that had gathered on her head. "Sorry this is gross." He whispered, once the blood was soaked he used his shoe to crack the window on the van. He tossed the sock out the window and moved quickly back to Bella.

"They're going to punish you for that." Bella warned as her mind seemed to be slipping into unconsciousness.

Stiles nodded, "I know. I might have a concussion after this. Think your dad will give me a good discount."

Bella laughed weakly. "We can always ask him."

Stiles nodded he leaned over and kissed Bella's forehead. "We're going to be fine."

-Page break-

Carlisle looked at the Alpha of the werewolves. "Stiles and Bella are missing, this isn't exactly the time for our species to fight, that can be dealt with after their back home. The sheriff has assured me he will give us one day before he files a police alert. We have reason to believe they're taking them to Washington, a pack of shifters lives there and they need Bella's magic to finish a ritual. I have no doubt that they know Stiles is just as strong as Bella so they'll use him to help complete the ritual. It is your decision whether you wish to stay or not, but my family and I are heading there now. You can follow us or you can stay, the decision belongs to your pack."

Derek sighed, "Stiles is pack."

"When we get him back you might want to tell him that." Renee responded with a glare. "Let's go."

-Elsewhere-

Bella opened her eyes, she saw the bruising on Stiles' eye. "Your eye looks gross."

Stiles laughed, "Thanks. That's a real ego boost."

Bella smiled, reaching up with her hand to lightly run her fingers down the side of his face. Pushing that blood-soaked sock out the window must've cost him a big punishment. "If it makes you feel better, I still think you're a handsome boyfriend."

Stiles gave a small smile. "They moved us into horrible barn. There's at least 12 of them, but I can't tell if they're werewolves or not."

"They're shifters." Bella said quietly. "I'm sorry, Stiles. They were after me and they got you as collateral."

Stiles smiled brightly. "This isn't the first time I've been kidnapped, and I doubt it'll be the last."

"But this time we can't escape because I can't move and my mind is a bit fuzzy so using magic is a little dangerous at this point." Bella said with a frown. "You should just run, they won't chase you now that they have me here."

Stiles sighed, "You're being very melodramatic. I've been leaving a little bit of your blood everywhere it's leaving a trail. And once you're a little stronger we'll figure out what spell to do and we'll get out of here in no time."

Bella leaned back and sighed, "If my bones aren't re-set soon, I don't think I'll ever be able to walk again. I know for sure I'll never dance again after this."

"You might have a bit of a recovery time, but you'll be able to walk again. And maybe you won't dance the same, but you'll still dance better than me." Stiles responded smiling as Bella let out a weak laugh.

"Thank you for staying with me." Bella responded turning her head to look at him.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving." Stiles responded with a smile. "I was thinking, you said these guys were shifters, right?"

Bella nodded, "Yeah, they were granted their abilities with the magic of an old wish from my line. They want me to break it, to make them immortal like vampires so that they can fight them for eternity."

"Will it work?" Stiles questioned quietly.

"No, they'll just end up killing me for no reason." Bella responded with a frown.

Stiles leaned against her being careful not to touch her in any way that would be painful for her. "They won't kill you, I'm coming up with a plan, I just sort of need you to lend me some of your magic."

Bella nodded, "Be careful, too much magic can be dangerous."

"I got a plan. It's genius." Stiles responded with a small smile. "I'll get us out of this one."

-Page Break-

Carlisle paused and turned to address the werewolves. "These shifters are not skilled fighters, they depend solely on their ability to shift. I will warn you, you are stronger than them physically, but they will manipulate you if given the chance. Give them no mercy because they will not show you the same courtesy."

Carlisle turned taking Renee's hand as the both ran into the woods of La Push, both were on a mission to save Bella and Stiles, nothing would stop them.

Stiles fought against the restrains. He met Bella's eyes and saw the fear in them, her fever had returned and she had been in and out of consciousness for the last few hours. He needed to get them out of here soon, he doubted Bella would be able to make it any longer.

He felt the sensation of Bella temporarily handing her power to him, and could feel the warmth of her magic fill his body. He closed his eyes as he felt her magic mixing with his. He knew he had to do this quickly before those shifters realized Bella didn't have her magic any longer.

Stiles closed his eyes, and repeated the immobilization spell in his head. He opened his eyes when Bella yelled out in pain and he noticed that the alpha shifter had stabbed Bella in the shoulder before he fell to the ground like all the other shifters. Stiles fought against the restraints harder and when he got his arms free he released himself and ran over to Bella. He pressed his hands against the wound. "Hey. We're going to be okay."

Bella gasped and took in shallow breaths. "This hurts. This really hurts."

Stiles nodded, "I figured." He looked over his shoulder and saw a blonde figure step out of the shadows.

"She's losing a lot of blood." He said stepping forward, he outstretched his gift and helped dull the pain Bella was feeling. "You used a lot of energy."

Stiles rolled his eyes, "No shit, Sherlock." He responded as he watched Bella's eyes close.

"CARLISLE!" Jasper shouted as he sensed the older man approaching. Jasper reached over and caught the boy just before he passed out. "He used a lot of magic getting these wolves out, but he doesn't look to be in any sort of pain, he should be fine. Bella's not in the best shape." Jasper called out sensing his coven members not that far away.

Carlisle stepped out of the woods with the werewolves not that far behind. He and Renee hurried to Bella, Carlisle sighed out as he looked at her legs. "I need to pop those bones back into place and get that wound taken care of. Renee, I need you to hold her down."

Renee sighed and went to hold down her daughter's shoulders. "It's okay, baby." She whispered to her daughter, Renee felt her heart drop as Bella woke with a shout as Carlisle popped the first one back into place. She ran her hand through Bella's hair as Carlisle popped the next bone into place.

Jasper placed Stiles in the arms of Alice. "Get him back to the car, he'll be sleeping for a while. I'll handle the shifters."

Derek and the pack followed Alice wanting to see how Stiles was doing. Each flinching as Bella's screams filled the air once again, "What's going to happen to those shifters?" Scott questioned quietly.

Alice looked over her shoulder with a solemn look on her face. "War with a vampire coven means one side always has to die. Carlisle has shown these shifters mercy, now they need to be taught a lesson. You don't go after our coven members and expect to live."

"He's not a part of your coven, he's a part of our pack." Erica responded with a sneer.

Alice smiled, "Are you so sure? Take no offense, but he smells more of my coven then he does of your pack. Do you even feel a pack connection to him? From what I realized, the sheriff had to call and tell you Stiles was missing, if he was really a part of your pack you would notice something was wrong. I got an inkling something was going to happen and I headed here instantly. And from everything Bella says, Stiles himself isn't sure he's a part of your pack anymore."

-Page Break-

Stiles blinked his eyes open, and looked around the room. This wasn't his room or Bella's room, he turned his head and saw Bella laying asleep in the hospital bed beside him.

"She's doing okay." John said from the chair beside Stiles. "Her dad said her legs would take some time to heal, but she's doing okay. You on the other hand have a concussion and have been asleep for an entire day."

Stiles nodded, "I guess I do need that beauty sleep. Is my eye still all gross?"

"The bruising has gone down." John responded. "How does your head feel?"

"Worse than a hangover." Stiles blurted out he paused. "Not that I've ever experienced one because I'm not of age."

John sighed, "Scott and the rest of the pack have wanted to know when you were waking up. Should I give them a call?"

Stiles shook his head. "Not yet. I don't feel like explaining things to them, just yet. Sorry I got kidnapped."

"From what Dr. Cullen said you saved Bella and yourself." John responded taking a sip of his drink.

"Bella's a good teacher." Stiles looked at his dad and saw how tired the man looked. "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'm probably going to end up passing back out soon. Besides, Carlisle is here, and he's probably the best doctor ever. Get some sleep dad, I'll probably be released soon and you're going to need to be awake for that."

John nodded, "Call if you need anything. I'll speak with Carlisle before I go, and make sure he looks after you."

Stiles sighed leaning back in his bed, he glanced over at Bella to see that both of her legs were wrapped in casts.

"You're awake." A voice said from the doorway.

Stiles turned to the door and saw four vampires standing there. "Um. Yeah, I am."

The blonde stepped away from the three men. "Don't worry, Sweetie, we're just here to watch over the two of you. I'm Rosalie and this is Emmett, my husband. And those two are Edward and Riley."

Stiles nodded finally recognizing them all. "Right, Bella talks about you guys."

Emmett pushed forward moving to take the seat the sheriff was sitting gin. "Yeah, Bella Bear talks about you all the time. She said you liked to play video games, so once you're good to walk around we're going to need to play, because Edward is too much a sourpuss to play with me."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Excuse my brother, you must be startled to have so many vampires in your presence. We just wanted to make sure you were alright, and to thank you for saving our little Bella, Carlisle said you almost killed yourself using so much magic at once."

Stiles looked over at Bella. "Worth it. Bella mentioned you were all overseas, you got here pretty fast."

Riley smiled, "Private jet. We all boarded as soon as we heard you and Bella were missing. We got in just as Alice and Jasper were bringing you back into town."

Stiles frowned, "Were, are they?"

"Jay and Al are finishing up taking care of the shifters." Emmett responded with a frown. "They always get to have all the fun."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Em, why don't you go bring Stiles something to eat and maybe something to pass the time. Carlisle said you weren't being released until tomorrow so you're going to need something to do, since little Bella here is going into surgery in a few hours."

Stiles nodded, "Surgery? I thought her legs are fine?"

"They are, it's just minor work on her legs. I'll be leading the procedure, and let me assure you that she'll be just fine." Edward responded with a smile. "I'm an incredible surgeon."

Riley sighed, "That sound a little narcissistic, Hun." Riley placed a hand on Edward's shoulder.

Stiles nodded, "Bella does talk highly of you."

Rosalie smiled, "Emmett is bringing you some curly fries, Bella's mentioned in passing how much you like the food."

Stiles nodded, "Thank you." He felt a bubble of confusion well up in his chest. "Are you all just being nice to me because I helped save Bella? Because you don't need to be."

Edward offered a charming smile. "We're grateful for what you did, Bella is our sister, but we're not being nice to you just for that reason. We can all understand that you have a connection to the pack of werewolves in town, but we consider you a part of our coven."

"And as vampires we take that very seriously." Riley responded quietly. "You've been a part of this coven the second you gave us your loyalty by keeping the secret. It is unfortunate that we meet under these circumstances, but we are happy to finally get to meet the boy our little Bell talks so highly about."

Rosalie gave a warm smile. "We're vampires and we're loyal to the people closest to us. You're a part of this coven from now on, nothing will change that. Why don't you try and rest a bit, before your meal gets here."

Edward glanced at his watch. "I have to go get prepared for surgery, but I would recommend asking questions about our kind. These two are more likely to answer those questions than Carlisle."

-Page Break-

Bella fidgeted her hands in her lap as Carlisle looked over the x-rays of her legs. "How bad is it?"

"Your bones will heal." Carlisle responded quietly. "It'll take some time, and a lot of physical therapy for you to start walking again. But I am sorry to say that I don't think you'll be capable of dancing once again."

Bella nodded leaning back in the bed. "I figured as much, good thing I was planning to go into law rather than studying dance."

Carlisle smiled, "You seem a lot happier than I figured you'd be." He set down the x-rays and took a seat on the hospital bed. "How are you doing? Mentally I mean."

Bella shrugged, "I… I'm a little scared to be alone for too long." Bella glanced out the window for a moment. "But I'm okay. I was really scared that once we got here Stiles would realize how dangerous it is to hang around me, but he's Stiles so he never really does what someone expects him to do. You know, when we were taken he had a chance to run, but he stayed."

Carlisle patted Bella's hand. "Emmett adores him, it's amazing how easily those two get along."

Bella laughed, "I've noticed, I'm a little jealous that Emmett is trying to keep my boyfriend from me."

Carlisle smiled, "Your mother will be in to see you tonight. She's having a bit of trouble coping with all this, she believes these shifters have ruined your future and that you're going to hate her for not protecting you."

Bella smiled, "I guess I should've told her sooner that I didn't want to study dance." They both turned as the door to the room opened and Stiles stepped in carrying his laptop and a few movies.

"Hey, doc." Stiles said approaching the bed.

Carlisle smiled, "You seem to be doing better, Stiles. Have you had any headaches recently?"

"A few but I've been taking Advil like you suggested." Stiles responded with a grin. "Thought Bella might be bored in here because the shows on the tv are boring."

Bella smiled, "What movies did you bring?"

"All the romantic comedies I could find." Stile responded with a grin.

Bella squinted her eyes and looked at the movies. "This is Spiderman and iron man."

"They count as romantic comedies." Stiles responded pulling up a chair beside Bella's bed.

"I'll leave you two to it. Stiles, be sure to leave once visiting hours are over, your father wants you home on time." Carlisle said as he headed towards the door.

"Got it, Doc." Stiles responded setting up the laptop for the two of them to watch a movie. "How much longer until we can watch movies on a tv?"

Bella smiled, "Carlisle says it'll only be another day or so. He wants to make sure that my bones are settling correctly. They also got me this special wheelchair that is coming tomorrow, apparently they don't trust me to use a regular one."

Stiles laughed, "They have a reason not to trust you. I've seen you almost kill yourself after almost tripping over a rock."

"That happened once." Bella responded in amusement, she smiled and leaned closer to Stiles. She tugged his head closer to her and kissed him. She pulled back with a wide grin on both their faces. "Okay, let's watch this romantic comedy."

-Page Break-

Stiles approached the loft with a cautious step. He self-consciously wringed his hands together as he climbed up the steps. He had been avoiding these guys for days, and now was the time to deal with the explanation.

He knocked on the door, not feeling comfortable enough to just walk into the loft. He smiled nervously at Derek as the werewolf opened the door. "Scott texted, said there was a pack meeting and that I absolutely needed to stop by. Seems he spoke to my dad too, since my dad extended my curfew to allow me to be here. Which is weird because for the last few days he's had someone watching over me. I can't really complain because I've either been with Bells or Emmett. And Emmett is a master at video games so he's the best to go up against. And I realized I'm rambling, can I come in so we can get this over with?"

Derek stepped aside and Stiles entered the living room where everyone was gathered. He nervously avoided eye contact not sure where to start. He sighed and looked at the group. "Thanks for going to help the Cullens."

Scott stood up and stared at Stiles. "Did you know what they are?"

Stiles nodded, "Well yeah, I practically spent the summer at their house."

"You knew this entire time that they were bloodsucking monsters, and you didn't give us a warning?" Lydia questioned with a sneer as she glared at Stiles.

Stiles tensed and stood up straighter. "It wasn't my place to tell any of you, and it wasn't any of your business to know what the Cullens are, they don't cause you any harm."

Lydia stood with a huff, "None of our business! They could be brainwashing you for all we know trying to get information on this pack."

Stiles laughed bitterly. "What information would they get? This is my first pack meeting since May! I haven't had a conversation outside of school with any of you for months! It must say something that when I met Carlisle he didn't catch the scent of werewolf anywhere on me."

Scott sighed, "Stiles it was for your own good. We didn't want you put in danger."

Stiles scoffed, "Really? That's bullshit! I can use magic and I was still kicked out! Danny is more human than me and he's still here!"

"You don't know how to control your magic! Just look at what happened in Washington you passed out!" Scott defended himself.

"I passed out because I had been beaten to a pulp by shifters and I had absorbed Bella's magic to compete that spell, which by the way is advanced magic!" Stiles responded with a glare.

"You said Bella didn't have magic." Lydia responded with a frown. "You _lied_ to us."

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I did, because I like Bella." Stiles shook his head. "No, scratch that, I _love_ her and I wasn't going to let any of you torment her!"

"Are you even loyal to this pack anymore?" Lydia questioned with glare being the only one in the pack to stand in front of Stiles.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face. "You know, I never understood why a wolf would go crazy without their pack. And then you all just started ignoring me and I felt myself going crazy, because my biggest fear is that I don't really exist and that one day I'll just disappear and no one will notice." Stiles began pacing to help relieve his anxiety.

"And then I met this girl in the park with her dog and I had a friend again. There was someone there again that would notice if I disappeared. And one day we were hit by a car and Bella used her magic to stop the glass from hurting me, and her dad he checked me over to make sure I was okay. From then on, her mom would make me dinner to take home to dad and Carlisle would show me these books on different creatures he's met, and Bella she helped me with my magic."

Stiles turned to the pack with a small smile. "And I get it now. I understand why wolves need their pack, they need someone who understands them, that had their back. And I needed a pack, I needed that support and I didn't get it here. But I got it from a family of vampires and their ridiculously gorgeous daughter, who amazingly enough likes me. I don't hate any of you, and I'll keep your secret and I'll still be your friend, but I'm not pack. You were all right, I don't belong here, and I think this is all I owe any of you."

Stiles very quickly headed out the door using his magic to close it behind him as he rushed to his jeep.

He arrived home finding Emmett and Riley on his couch. "You guys don't have to babysit me you know. I doubt I'll get kidnapped again."

Riley smiled, "Your father called, he said you were at a meeting with the wolves and he was worried you might be a bit emotional afterwards."

"He gave me permission to stay up all night and play video games with you, so I bought the new CoD." Emmett responded holding up the video game. "You got back just in time, I was about to start."

"You're not going to ask what happened?" Stiles questioned curiously.

"Not our place." Riley responded with a smirk. "Now entertain us, our mates are out chomping on woodland creatures and we need a healthy distraction."

"I have so many questions. Like do bears taste better than deer's?" Stiles questioned with a smirk.

Hours later Riley and Emmett tensed up and both stood in a crouching position in front if Stiles. Stiles stood his magic on alert at the possible intruder.

"Do you know a Derek?" Riley questioned looking back at Stiles.

Stiles relaxed and nodded. "Yeah, sour wolf and I go way back. You should hear the story about the time he was going to have me cut one of his arms off! I'll be fine guys."

Stiles walked up the stairs and entered his room. "The smart thing to do would be to use the door."

Derek shrugged, "Preferred my method. I just wanted to stop by and apologize. It wasn't fair of us to isolate you, but I think it was for the best that we did. You have a good connection to this coven, and I don't need to be a wolf to know that you really love that girl. The pups might not get over their anger and guilt easily, but just know that I'll always be here if you need anything."

Stiles grinned, "You act as if I'm moving across the country." Stiles crossed his arms over he is chest. "but thanks for coming over."

-Page Break-

Bella used her cane to walk towards Stiles, her right leg had healed rather well, but her left leg was still a little weaker. "Stiles, we're going to be back in two weeks. Rose said she'd have your Jeep as good as new by the time we come back, we have to hit the road."

Stiles sighed resting a hand on his jeep and turning back to Bella. "Roscoe and I… it's going to be hard parting ways."

Bella rolled her eyes, she walked over to Stiles and rested her head against his back. "Hurry up. I don't want to hit rush hour traffic." She moved walking over to the new car her family had gotten her for her graduation. Her mom was now pulling down the roof of the car to make it easier on Sanders who would be riding in the back seat. "Most kids get a new phone or money for graduation not a brand new Mazda MXS Miata that costs more than my tuition for University."

"You're not most kids, Bella." Rosalie responded with a smile. "Everything is packed up. Make sure the tent is set up and put away correctly. And call if you need anything."

Bella smiled, she hugged Rosalie before hugging her mother and her father. "We'll be back in no time."

They all turned their heads just in time to see Emmett picking Stiles up and hugging him tightly. Bella rolled her eyes and got into the car, she looked over as Stiles hugged everyone goodbye before hopping into the driver's seat.

He drove off waving goodbye to the others, before leaving town he had to head over to the station to say a final goodbye to his dad. Stiles parked the car out front and turned to Bella. "I'll be right back, try not to get kidnapped."

Bella laughed, "I'll do my best, but while you're in there you should try to not get arrested."

"I didn't get arrested for all the stuff I've pulled I'm not getting arrested now." Stiles responded as he jumped out of the car and headed inside the building.

Bella smiled as she felt her dog lick at her cheek. "It's going to be a good trip." She turned slightly in her seat to pet his head. She tensed as she felt him bare his teeth and growl. "It's alright, boy." Bella said quietly.

"Hey, Bella." Scott said rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. "You and Stiles taking a trip?"

"Yeah, we're going to visit our schools. MIT isn't that far away from Harvard, so it's convenient for the both of us to go together." Bella responded trying to hide her awkwardness as the entirety of the pack stood behind Scott waiting for Stiles to appear. She noticed the familiar face in the back and offered him a warm smile. "Hi, Derek."

Derek nodded, "Congrats on your acceptance, Bella."

Bella turned her head as Sanders jumped out of the car and ran over to the Stiles and his father. Bella opened the door to her car, and slowly climbed out. Smiling as John helped her stand. "Hey, sheriff, sorry for Sanders, he's quite taken with you."

John's smile faltered slightly as he saw Stiles approach his friends. "He would've made a good police dog."

Bella smiled, "Sure, but he's a lover not a fighter."

"Watch out for my boy, and keep yourself safe." John smiled and hugged Bella before turning back to enter the building.

Bella ushered Sanders inside the car, but the dog headed over to Stiles a low growl coming from him as Scott tried to approach.

Stiles sighed placing his hand on Sanders head. "It's fine. We're good. We stopped talking but I never stopped being your friend. But right now, I should get going, there's a lot of road to cover, I'm moving on. I'll always be your friend, but it's too late for you to make a weak attempt at rebuilding our friendship." Stiles smiled and nodded, "Maybe I'll see you guys around some time." Stiles ushered Sanders into the car before he got into the driver's seat. "Good luck."

Bella reached over and took Stile's hand in her own, "You don't have to drive the entire time. I'm more than capable of handling the car."

"I need to be driving or else I'll get bored and then I'll start annoying you and if we break up during this trip I'm pretty sure my dad will disown me and adopt you." Stiles responded with a smile.

Bella laughed, "Funny, I think Emmett would disown me and kidnap you."


End file.
